Beautiful
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Yui and Suboshi revel in what's happened to them, and get... inspired? Songfic.


This evil song popped into my head yesterday morning, and it woke me up! I don't listen to Christina Aguilera EVER! I've only heard the song once or twice, and I don't know why it did that. I figured it must've been some sort of sign. Then all through the day, the song was stalking me, I swear. This fic was no fun!! Evil song!! Go die!! 

**Beautiful**   
A songfic

Yui:   
I wish that I could go back to the days when I had never seen the book. I was much happier then. And look at me now. 

When I found myself back inside the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, I was alone. Looking around, the scene looked different from where Miaka and I first met that boy. I decided to look for the two of them. Yet, just as soon as I got up… 

I don't want to remember. I open my eyes to make the memory less vivid. This is one of those moments where I just want to be alone. I sit against my chamber door so no one can enter. I looked at the everlasting scars on my wrists. I hate this. 

_Everyday is so wonderful   
Then suddenly   
It's hard to breath   
Now and then I get insecure   
From all the pain   
I'm so ashamed._

I get up, knowing that even though this has happened to me, I am strong, and that I can get past it. I open the door to my chamber and I walk outside. I remember all those things they called me. Horrid as they were, I brush them off. They don't know me, and they never will. Who are they to judge me? 

Now I'm feeling better. Thinking this way gives me a much better sense of meaning. I walk into the dining area, and he is there. He looks up at me sadly, having just lost his brother. For the first time, I smile at him. 

_I am beautiful   
No matter what they say   
Words can't bring me down   
I am beautiful   
In every single way   
Yes words can't bring me down   
Ohh no   
So don't you bring me down today._

Suboshi:   
There she is. My Yui-sama. Is she smiling at me? She normally keeps so secluded, and rarely ever shows any emotions. It makes me wonder. I know I love her, but she is so lonely. She seems so distant. She loved that Tamahome character, the Suzaku Seishi. 

Her "friend" stole him from her. She stole my Yui-sama's happiness. And Yui makes no attempt to reattain it. 

_To all your friends you're delirious   
You're so consumed   
In all your doom   
Trying hard to fill the emptiness   
The piece that is gone   
Left the puzzle undone   
That's the way it is._

I motion for her to sit down, and invite her to talk if she wishes to. I see a sense of… sorrow? Truly, I only want her to be happy, and when she's not, I feel that it's only right that I shouldn't be either. 

She looks happy today, well minus the sorrowful look in her eyes, and she tells me of her revelation. I congratulate her. I knew that Yui-sama was strong and wouldn't stand for petty name-calling. I let her know of my wish for her eternal happiness. 

_You are beautiful   
No matter what they say   
Words can't bring you down   
Ohh no   
You are beautiful   
In every single way   
Yes words can't bring you down   
Ohh no   
So don't you bring me down today_

Yui:   
I know that no matter what happens, we can get stronger. 

Suboshi:   
Things that we say don't matter. They can be forgotten or ignored. They don't make a lasting effect like other things. 

Yui:   
Don't worry. Things will turn out all right. Your brother would want you to look forward. 

Suboshi:   
In your happy mood, I am so glad for you. I love to see you happy. 

_No matter what we do   
No matter what we say   
The sun will shine your way   
'Cause you are beautiful today_

Yui:   
I find that in all experiences, things won't always go our way (like my experience with Tamahome and Miaka), but if we can believe in ourselves, then we can move on. If something happens, then the next day, we can start fresh, and be more confident. 

_Everywhere we go   
The sun won't always shine   
But tomorrow's another day   
So keep on looking to the sky_

Suboshi:   
I know that with Yui-sama, that I can be a good person. Aniki told me to believe in myself, and to do what is right. Despite all the names I've been called, and those that have made Yui cry at nights, we can break free from that. And if we're troubled, we can rely on each other to help one another. 

_We are beautiful   
No matter what they say   
Words can't bring us down   
Ohh no   
We are beautiful   
In every single way   
Yes words can't bring us down   
Ohh no   
So don't you bring me down today_

This story is evil. At least to me it is. But I figured out how to make it pretty!!! Go me!!Let me know what you folks think. Thanks for your time. Review please. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
